Relatos Cortos de GoT
by Vanelg12
Summary: ¡Hola a todos! En este apartado iré publicando relatos breves sobre momentos de la serie que se han quedado grabados en nuestra memoria, y también otros momentos que no se han visto y que son fruto de mi imaginación. Los escribí como un mero pasatiempo, así que no son grandes obras literarias, pero espero que los disfrutéis tanto como lo hice yo escribiéndolos.
1. Introducción

¡Bienvenidos/as!

Si estáis buscando relatos sobre esta saga y sus momentos épicos, y otros momentos que siempre quisisteis ver o leer pero que no aparecen en los libros o en la serie, definitivamente habéis venido al sitio correcto.

Mi intención es ir publicando dichos relatos hasta que se me agote la inspiración, aunque no parece que eso vaya a suceder en un futuro próximo, y espero de veras que os gusten. Por supuesto, las _reviews_ son plenamente (obligatorias ejem ejem) opcionales, ya que toda crítica constructiva o comentario es siempre bienvenido. También acepto peticiones de algún momento o escena en concreto que os gustaría que relatara (si es que os gusta mi estilo de escribir para empezar).

Dicho esto, ¡que tengáis una agradable lectura y gracias por pasaros por aquí!

Lista de capítulos (iré actualizando a medida que los suba)

 **Capítulo 1 (Jon):** La Batalla de los Bastardos.

 **Capítulo 2 (Daenerys):** Momento "camarote".

 **Capítulo 3 (Lyanna):** Escena inventada junto a Rhaegar.

 **Capítulo 4 (Eddard):** Muerte de Lyanna (mezcla de la escena que aparece en la serie, datos que se mencionan en los libros e imaginación mía).

 **Capítulo 5 (Jon):** Momento "camarote" +18 (mezcla de la escena que aparece en la serie e imaginación mía). Capítulo dedicado a Alisseawarren :)


	2. Jon I

**JON I**

Jon se abrió camino entre las filas de su ejército, a lomos de su caballo negro, observando las caras de los hombres valientes que estaban dispuestos a dar su vida en aquella batalla: la _Batalla de los Bastardos_. Solo el ruido de los cuervos y de la suave brisa gélida llenaba aquel silencio sepulcral, y los ojos grises del joven se fijaron en el escenario que tenían ante ellos… Un ejército más numeroso que el suyo y, en el terreno que los separaba, varios hombres desollados y ardiendo en estructuras cruzadas de madera, representando de forma macabra el blasón de la casa de los Bolton. El señor de aquella casa no tardó mucho más en aparecer, bajándose de su caballo y arrastrando con una cuerda a un chico joven que Jon, a pesar de la distancia, reconoció al instante. _Rickon._

El terror lo dejó paralizado cuando Ramsay sacó aquella daga y la acercó a su hermano, pero finalmente lo usó para deshacer las cuerdas que ataban sus muñecas. ¿Qué tipo de juego era aquel? La tensión y el miedo se apoderaron de él y aquellos minutos que transcurrieron después le parecieron horas interminables. Entonces lo vio todo claramente y su corazón le dio un vuelco; su hermano corría en su dirección y aquel psicópata malnacido portaba un arco, preparándose para lanzar una flecha hacia él.

Jon agarró las riendas de su caballo con decisión y lo espoleó con los talones para que iniciase el galope. Vio que la primera flecha lanzada por Ramsay Nieve caía bastante lejos de su objetivo, y gritó, desesperado, para que el caballo acelerase el trote todo lo que pudiese. Tenía el corazón en un puño y se había olvidado de todo lo demás; lo único que importaba ahora era salvar a su hermano. Una segunda flecha se clavó en la tierra, esta vez más próxima a su objetivo. Cada vez estaba más cerca, todavía podía salvarlo… "Puedo salvarlo, debo salvarlo" se repetía a sí mismo. La tercera flecha falló de nuevo. Ahora sí, quedaba poco, apenas unos metros. Estiró el brazo todo lo que pudo, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de agarrar a su hermano la punta ensangrentada de una flecha atravesó su pecho. Y Jon lo supo en cuanto lo vio, supo que aquella era una herida mortal.

Los cascos de su caballo se clavaron en la tierra blanda y húmeda y Jon asió las riendas para girarse, contemplando con impotencia cómo su una vez pequeño y dulce hermanito daba su último aliento. Lo último que vio fue el terror en su mirada, y entonces supo que aquella imagen lo iba a perseguir el resto de su vida en sus peores pesadillas. La sorpresa inicial fue substituida por un dolor indescriptible, que no tardó mucho en convertirse en una ira ciega hacia el hombre que había puesto fin a la vida del pequeño de los Stark. Desde dónde estaba levantó la vista y clavó su mirada en él, contemplando cómo retrocedía y se ocultaba tras sus filas. Y entonces no pensó en otra cosa: iba a matar a aquel cobarde allí mismo. Todo plan previo, toda estrategia de combate… Todo había dejado de importar.

Los arqueros del ejército enemigo se preparaban para disparar… Para dispararle a él. Al percatarse de ello volvió a espolear a su caballo para que corriese hacia delante. Ahora ya no había marcha atrás, su única opción era enfrentarse a la situación que tenía ante él. No iba a huir. "¡Preparad, tensad, disparad!". Un montón de flechas cayeron en picado hacia él. En cualquier momento cualquiera de esas flechas podría acertarle de lleno, pero eso no hizo que aminorase el ritmo de su caballo o que sintiese miedo alguno. Ahora el miedo se había esfumado, solo había ira, una que le consumía las entrañas como el fuego más abrasador.

La siguiente ola de flechas hirió a su caballo, que se desplomó lanzándolo a él de forma brusca contra el suelo. Mientras luchaba por incorporarse escuchó aquel potente ruido, de los miles de cascos de caballo que golpeaban el suelo con violencia y, al alzar la mirada hacia el frente, supo que aquel era su fin. Respiró hondo, derrotado; había fallado, no había podido proteger a su familia ni a su pueblo. Volvía a encontrarse con la muerte cara a cara y, sí, sentía decepción, y también miedo… Pero, si iba a morir, lo haría luchando con valentía y honor hasta que su corazón dejase de latir. Hasta su último aliento.

Se desabrochó el cinturón en el que llevaba sus dos armas y desenfundó la espada que lo había acompañado durante tantas batallas. Al menos esperaba que, antes de perecer, aquel acero valyrio pudiese probar la sangre de unos cuantos enemigos. Jon Nieve se equilibró con ambas piernas mientras ajustaba sus manos alrededor del mango de la espada y la colocaba a un costado, preparado para atacar a su enemigo. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, y el ruido incesante del galopar de los miles de caballos y de los gritos de los miles de soldados que venían hacia él retumbaba con fuerza en su interior. Con un potente grito de guerra alzó a _Garra_ para atacar y, entonces, el tiempo pareció detenerse.


	3. Daenerys I

**DAENERYS I**

El incesante ruido de aquel fuego ardiendo en la chimenea llenaba aquel insoportable silencio, un silencio que comenzaba a incomodar a la reina dragón. Sabía que no podía negar la evidencia y aquella evidencia era su preocupación por el hombre que yacía ahora sobre aquella cama, cubierto su cuerpo por una gruesa manta de pelo. Sus ojos violetas observaban las facciones endurecidas de aquel rostro del norte, repasándolas una y otra vez mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, que ahora mismo se enzarzaban en su interior como una intensa tormenta. Por mucho que la joven de cabellos plateados estuviese en una posición aparentemente tranquila y relajada, lo cierto es que estaba lejos de estarlo.

Hoy había perdido a un hijo y aquel vacío en su pecho dolía demasiado, casi como si alguien le hubiese arrancado el corazón de cuajo. Tendría que estar llorando su perdida, a solas y, en cambio, ahí estaba… Preocupada por el hombre norteño que tantos dolores de cabeza le había ocasionado desde un principio. Por un momento insoportablemente largo había temido perderlo a él también y, ahora que lo tenía junto a ella de nuevo, una parte de ella se negaba a dejarlo marchar de nuevo. ¿Por qué sentía aquello?, ¿cómo era posible que estuviese comenzando a tener sentimientos hacia aquel Lord norteño de gran testarudez?, ¿acaso estaba enloqueciendo por momentos? Porque, por mucho que se negase a admitirlo, por mucho que aquello no fuese correcto ni apropiado… Había una pequeña y crepitante llama en su interior que se negaba a dejarse consumir.

Suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos por apenas unos segundos, intentando calmar aquella tormenta que rugía en su interior, volviendo a suspirar cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, colocando ambas manos sobre su regazo e intentando controlar aquellos sentimientos que amenazaban con escapársele en forma de lágrimas. Ella era una reina, ella era Daenerys Targaryen, la legítima heredera de Los Siete Reinos; una mujer que había logrado cosas impensables, que había desafiado a un mundo injusto y que la había infravalorado constantemente, una joven fuerte que había sobrevivido a todo el dolor, a toda pérdida… Se forzó a sí misma a recordar quién era para mantener la compostura y no quebrarse allí mismo, y se concentró de nuevo en el rostro de Jon Nieve.

Él, como ella, también era joven, demasiado joven para el peso que caía sobre sus hombros, pero su expresión siempre aparentaba ser la de un hombre mayor, como si hubiese vivido demasiadas experiencias en muy poco tiempo. Ahora, en cambio, estando tan profundamente dormido… apenas parecía un muchacho que no tenía ningún tipo de preocupación, como si su mente estuviese en blanco y su alma en paz. Era agradable verlo así, sabiendo que ahora estaba fuera de peligro, que había logrado sobrevivir contra todo pronóstico. Daenerys no quería ni imaginarse qué hubiera pasado de no ser así; no solo habría perdido a un potencial aliado, sino que también habría perdido a una persona que comenzaba a importarle.

La muchacha salió de sus pensamientos cuando pudo contemplar cómo los ojos de Jon se movían bajo sus parpados, esbozando una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa de alivio cuando pudo ver aquel gris oscuro de su mirada de nuevo. Sin embargo, en cuanto comprobó que el norteño estaba bien, su expresión volvió a reflejar aquella profunda y desgarradora tristeza, como si fuese incapaz de mantener aquella máscara de entereza en su presencia, como si fuese a derrumbarse de golpe ante la más mínima brisa de aire frío… ante el recuerdo de su hijo, sin vida, hundiéndose en aquellas gélidas aguas. Por unos momentos ambos se miraron en silencio y Daenerys supo que no eran necesarias las palabras para que él se percatase de su dolor.

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho —susurró Jon con suavidad y aquellas palabras bastaron para que su entereza flaquease completamente. Bajó la mirada, apenada, luchando de nuevo para que las lágrimas no se escapasen. No se esperaba que él cogiese su mano para reconfortarla y tampoco se esperaba la calidez que embargó su pecho cuando lo hizo—. Ojalá pudiera devolvéroslo… Ojalá no hubiéramos ido.

—No, Jon —negó ella, notando cómo su propia voz temblaba por el dolor. Suspiró y lo miró directamente a los ojos, intentando sonar convencida cuando añadió—: De no haber ido no lo habría visto… y hay que verlo para creerlo. Ahora lo creo. —Nunca se habría creído que algo así era posible… Nunca, de no haberlo visto. Pero lo había hecho y, aunque había sido a un alto precio, ahora era consciente del gran peligro que los amenazaba a todos—. Los dragones son mis hijos. Son los únicos hijos que tendré, ¿lo entendéis? —le preguntó después. Quería cerciorarse de que aquel hombre comprendía aquella información, así que esperó a que asintiese para continuar hablando—. Vamos a destruir al Rey de la Noche y a su hueste. Y lo haremos juntos, tenéis mi palabra.

Vengaría la muerte de su hijo, aunque aquello fuese lo último que hiciese en su vida. Ahora conquistar los siete reinos no era lo único que deseaba llevar a cabo… Ahora sabía que había cosas más importantes. No permitiría que el Rey de la Noche se llevase a otro de sus hijos, no permitiría que atravesase el muro y tampoco que llevase la muerte allá a donde fuese. La guerra por el trono de hierro podía esperar, al menos por ahora.

—Gracias, Dany. —Aunque la situación era seria, la muchacha no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios cuando el norteño se refirió a ella de aquella forma tan dulce. Desde hacía mucho tiempo nadie había tenido la confianza suficiente como para llamar así.

—¿Dany? —preguntó entre risas—. ¿Quién fue el último que me llamó así? No lo sé, ¿sería mi hermano? No era una compañía recomendable. —De pronto su gesto se volvió serio al recordar a Viserys. Aunque su recuerdo era ahora lejano, nunca olvidaría lo mal que la había tratado y cómo la había despreciado, a pesar de ser de su propia sangre.

—Está bien… Dany no —asintió Jon, sin apartar su mirada gris de ella. Por unos momentos permaneció en silencio, como si meditase lo que diría después… Aunque Daenerys no se imaginaba lo que el hombre añadiría—. ¿Qué os parece mi reina? Hincaría la rodilla, pero…

Su corazón pareció encogerse con aquellas palabras. Examinó su expresión, sorprendida. Parecía hablar totalmente en serio… ¿aunque cuándo Jon Nieve no hablaba en serio? Eso era lo que ella siempre había ansiado, lo que le había pedido en su primer encuentro. Al final se había resignado a mostrarse paciente ante su testarudez y, ahora que por fin obtenía lo que quería, apenas sabía qué decir.

—¿Y quiénes os juraron lealtad? —le preguntó entonces, como si no pudiese creerse que el Rey en el Norte tomase aquella decisión. ¿Qué opinaría su pueblo ante aquella decisión?, ¿alguna vez podrían aceptarla como reina si su señor lo hacía?

—Ya os verá como lo que sois —respondió él con seguridad. Aquella confianza que él depositaba en ella la llenó de valor… Podía hacerlo, podía demostrar que era una buena reina. Todavía emocionada, esta vez fue ella la que buscó su mano y la sostuvo con dulzura.

—Espero merecerlo. —De verdad lo hacía. No quería defraudarlo… Estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que apreciaba aquel gesto más de lo que simples palabras podían transmitir; se lo demostraría con los actos que llevaría a cabo una buena reina. Él torció una pequeña sonrisa, mirándola con calidez.

—Es así —le aseguró.

La reina dragón sonrió una última vez, aunque su sonrisa se esfumó cuando él retuvo su mano, como si se negase a dejarla marchar. Se fijó en sus ojos grises, que la miraban fijamente… Se fijó en lo que transmitían casi a gritos. ¿Podía ser verdad?, ¿acaso Tyrion había tenido razón todo el tiempo? Ella lo había negado, o quizás no había querido aceptarlo, pero esa mirada solo podía ser la de un hombre enamorado. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose de pronto muy incómoda y volvió a bajar la mirada cuando Jon soltó su mano. ¿Y ella?, ¿qué sentía ella? Su corazón latía ahora a mil por hora, sus mejillas ardían y sentía un nudo en el estómago… No, no podía dejarse llevar por un sentimiento así. Una reina no podía permitírselo. Tenía demasiados deberes, demasiados frentes abiertos… y una aventura con uno de sus aliados tan solo la distraería de su cometido.

—Deberíais reposar —sugirió con voz temblorosa, mirando hacia cualquier lugar que no fuese su profunda mirada, aunque se fijó de nuevo en sus ojos antes de que él los cerrase y pudo ver en ellos cierta decepción. Entonces se levantó y abandonó el camarote, respirando agitadamente mientras su corazón le pedía que regresase, que mirase de nuevo a los ojos a Jon Nieve… Y que, aunque fuese solo por esa noche, el resto del mundo dejase de importar.

…


	4. Lyanna I

**LYANNA I**

Un enorme sol brillaba con intensidad en el cielo más azul que Lyanna Stark había visto nunca, y sus rayos iluminaban su pálida piel y su cabello oscuro. Aunque había crecido en el norte del continente y adoraba el frío clima de su hogar, no podía negar que aquel calor seco era realmente reconfortante y cómodo. Una sonrisa apareció por sus labios y, por unos momentos, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la dulce voz y los sonetos de amor que aquel príncipe cantaba solo para ella. Allí sentada, en aquel banco de piedra de los jardines de la Torre de la Alegría, la muchacha podía afirmar que era realmente feliz. Aun así no era una necia, y sabía perfectamente que aquella felicidad era tan frágil como la copa de cristal rellena de zumo de naranjas dornienses que sostenía con una mano. Sin embargo, ¿no podía soñar imaginándose que aquel momento de verdad podía ser eterno, al menos en su memoria? Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, bebiendo de aquella copa antes de dejarla sobre la mesa que había a su lado.

—¿Qué os preocupa, mi señora? —la dulce voz de Rhaegar la sacó de sus pensamientos, girándose para dedicarle una sonrisa cuando se sentó junyo a ella en aquel banco y posó una mano sobre las suyas, que descansaban sobre su regazo.

—Nada, mi amor, solo pensaba en lo feliz que soy a tu lado… y en lo frágil que es esa misma felicidad —respondió con sinceridad; con él nunca se veía en la necesidad de ocultar sus pensamientos, ser sincera era de hecho tan fácil como respirar—. Y tampoco puedo evitar pensar en mi familia y en la vuestra, a pesar de que soy consciente de que no teníamos otra salida… ¿Cuánto estarán sufriendo por mi culpa? —se preguntó, reflejándose en su mirada aquel sentimiento de culpa. Lyanna amaba a su familia con todo su corazón, siempre lo había hecho y eso no cambiaría por muchos kilómetros de distancia que hubiese ahora entre ella y el resto de los Stark. Su padre y su hermano mayor habían muerto… y Ned se encontraba ahora en plena rebelión junto a su mejor amigo Robert Baratheon, y todo había sido por una mentira.

—Todo se solucionará al final, mi dulce y hermosa Lyanna, os lo juro. Vos no sois culpable de nada —la consoló el príncipe, acariciando su mejilla con dulzura, como si su piel fuese lo más frágil y hermoso que sus dedos habían tocado nunca. Rhaegar Targaryen era un gran guerrero, disciplinado y hábil, pero aquellos dedos tan pronto podían agarrar con fuerza el pomo de una espada como tocar el laud con extrema habilidad, y también acariciar con dulzura la suave piel de una hermosa dama.

—Mi príncipe, siempre sois tan dulce conmigo… —susurró ella, perdiéndose en aquella mirada amatista que la había enamorado desde la primera vez que la había contemplado, en aquel Torneo de Harrenhal que ahora parecía tan lejano para ambos.

Cuántas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces… Cuántos votos y promesas habían roto ambos por aquel amor que sentían el uno hacia el otro, tan irresistible, tan sobrecogedor, tan único. Y ahora el fruto de aquel amor crecía en su vientre, que cada vez estaba más abultado debajo de aquellos hermosos vestidos de seda que el príncipe había comprado para ella. Aquel bebé era la razón de su huida y de todo lo que había sucedido desde entonces… Ambos sabían lo que sucedería si se hubiesen quedado, y ambos sabían también lo que le sucedería a ese mismo niño si Robert Baratheon se enteraba de su existencia. Siendo como era aquel hombre, aquello habría herido enormemente su orgullo, y la rebelión habría tenido lugar de todas formas.

—No os merecéis otra cosa, pues me hacéis muy feliz —le dijo él en suaves susurros, antes de dejar un dulce beso sobre sus labios, que todavía tenían el sabor dulce de aquel zumo de naranja—. Después de todo me habéis hecho un gran regalo, el mejor regalo que nadie podría haberme hecho —añadió cuando sus labios se separaron, dejando que una de sus manos descansase sobre el vientre abultado de la mujer—. _Aegon…_ —susurró con una sonrisa feliz contagiosa en sus labios, que hizo que Lyanna también sonriese mientras apoyaba su frente contra la suya.

—¿Tan seguro estáis de que no será una niña? —le preguntó ella con cierto tono divertido reflejándose en su dulce voz.

Desde que se había enterado de que estaba en cinta, Rhaegar había asegurado que llevaba en su vientre a un niño que tendría un gran futuro, pues se trataba del príncipe que fue prometido, del mismísimo Azor Ahai renacido. Lyanna no creía en aquellas leyendas e historias del pasado, pero no quería romper aquella felicidad que veía en su amado cuando hablaba del tema, convencido de que la profecía se cumpliría con su hijo, e incluso cantaba canciones sobre aquella leyenda, canciones que le dedicaba a él.

—Tan seguro como podría estar, mi señora. Y, ahora que lo mencionáis, hay otra cosa que me gustaría consultar con vos, algo de lo que también estoy completamente seguro —comentó entonces, sonriendo con cierto misterio. Lyanna pudo captar al instante aquella emoción que había en su mirada, ¿de qué se podía tratar?

No tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar en las posibilidades pues, cuando él se levantó de su lado para arrodillarse frente a ella y tomar sus manos con delicadeza, supo bien a qué se refería. Sus ojos, ahora llorosos, lo miraron con sorpresa y podía jurar ante los Antiguos Dioses que su corazón acababa de saltarse un latido. La sonrisa más sincera que había esbozado nunca se apareció en sus labios y la felicidad la golpeó de lleno, como las olas golpean las rocas cuando el viento sopla con fuerza.

—Por favor, casaos conmigo, Lyanna de la casa Stark. Casaos conmigo para que los Siete Dioses sean testigos y salvaguarda de la promesa que os hago, casaos conmigo para que nuestro hijo lleve mi apellido, el apellido de un príncipe —le pidió, besando después el dorso de su mano con la misma dulzura con la que había depositado aquellas rosas azules en su regazo en el Torneo de Harrenhal. Lyanna comenzó a llorar y sus lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas sin que pudiese evitarlo, asintiendo mientras su sonrisa iluminaba al príncipe más que la propia luz del sol dorniense.

—Lo haré, Rhaegar… Por supuesto que lo haré —le respondió de forma entrecortada cuando fue capaz de hablar. El heredero Targaryen se incorporó entonces, ayudándola a ella a incorporarse también sin soltar sus manos, solo cuando sus labios volvieron a fundirse para agarrarla por la cintura—. Pero… ¿y vuestro matrimonio con Elia Martell? —preguntó Lyanna cuando se separaron, al recordar aquel detalle.

—El maestre que nos unirá en matrimonio ante los Siete Dioses ha anulado dicho compromiso… Si os place, podríamos celebrar la ceremonia mañana al atardecer. Será algo íntimo, solos tú y yo, y nadie más se enterará —le explicó él, rozando sus labios con los suyos y acariciando su mejilla con una mano—. Sois la única mujer a la que quiero entregarle mi corazón.

—Y vos el único hombre que podrá tener el mío, para siempre —susurró, buscando su mirada y deseando, de nuevo, que aquella felicidad… que aquel momento… pudiese ser eterno.


	5. Eddard I

**EDDARD I**

Cuando entró en aquel dormitorio el olor a rosas y a sangre invadió sus fosas nasales y su vista se nubló al percatarse de que aquella sangre le pertenecía a ella, a su hermana pequeña. Sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y que un miedo que nunca antes había sentido lo invadía, y que era como si le echasen una jarra de agua helada encima y la sensación de frío le atravesase la piel hasta llegar a su alma. Después de aquellos breves momentos de shock, fue directo hacia la cama sobre la que yacía su hermana, todavía viva pero con toda aquella sangre manchando la sábana que la cubría. Su mirada de ojos grises, la que Ned recordaba, reflejaba cansancio, pero también la sorpresa al ver a su hermano mayor después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Ned…? —La voz de su hermana sonaba tan débil a causa de la fiebre que apenas era capaz de reconocerla. Sintió que su corazón le daba un vuelco y entonces sostuvo una de sus manos con cuidado, mientras que con la otra apartó los mechones sudorosos de su frente.

—Lyanna… —susurró, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para que aquel miedo no se reflejase en su voz y que ella no lo notase.

—¿De verdad eres tú…? —Los ojos de Lyanna se abrieron más, como si no pudiese creerse del todo que su hermano mayor estuviese ahí de verdad—. ¿No eres un sueño…? —le preguntó, sonriendo levemente, para cerciorarse de que no era una alucinación o un dulce sueño.

—No, no soy un sueño… Estoy aquí, justo aquí, a tu lado —le aseguró él, sonriendo de aquella forma dulce que reservaba solo para su familia y sus seres queridos.

Sin embargo, aunque nunca lo había admitido en voz alta, para él Lyanna siempre había sido especial, la preferida de todos sus hermanos… Ella era su hermana pequeña y, como tal, Ned siempre había tenido ese instinto protector hacia ella, ¿acaso no debían los hermanos mayores proteger a sus hermanas pequeñas? Y no cabía duda de que él lo había intentado con todo su ímpetu desde el día en que Lyanna había nacido y su lloro había hecho eco en las paredes de piedra de Invernalia por primera vez. Pero en ese instante, sosteniendo su mano ensangrentada y fría, el joven Stark no pudo evitar pensar que había fallado en su cometido… No había podido rescatarla, no había podido traerla de vuelta a su hogar, no había podido salvarla. Porque, por mucho que se negase a admitirlo aún, sabía que su hermana pequeña no iba a salir viva de aquella habitación; había perdido demasiada sangre.

—Te he echado de menos, hermano mayor —volvió a decir la muchacha entre susurros que apenas eran audibles.

Su voz cada vez sonaba más débil, y sus párpados parecían luchar para no cerrarse con la misma testarudez que la había caracterizado durante toda su vida. Ned lo había afirmado desde que ella era apenas una niña que aprendía a hablar: Lyanna Stark tenía en sus venas la sangre de lobo que corría por las venas de algunos Stark, la sangre que la hacía ser tan temeraria, testaruda y salvaje.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, hermanita… Todos te hemos echado de menos —respondió, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos. Tenía que ser fuerte por ella.

—Quise volver… tantas veces… Pero no podía… —le confesó ella de forma entrecortada, comenzando a respirar de forma agitada de pronto mientras el miedo se reflejaba en su mirada por primera vez desde que Ned había entrado en aquella habitación.

—No te preocupes, está bien… —intentó tranquilizarla mientras le acariciaba la frente con cuidado, conmovido por la mirada que le dirigía su hermana pequeña.

—Tengo miedo, Ned… No quiero morir… —susurró, y una lágrima le descendió por la mejilla, y después otra... y otra más. Él las atrapó todas con sus dedos, sin saber muy bien qué decir ya que apenas era capaz de ocultar el miedo que tenía de perderla.

—No vas a morir, Lyanna —mintió lo mejor que pudo, aunque era evidente que ella no había creído aquella mentira; sabía que iba a morir—. ¡Por favor, haced algo!, ¿dónde está el maestre? —le preguntó de forma brusca a una de las dos doncellas que había junto a la cama, percatándose entonces de que una de ellas sostenía en sus manos un bulto envuelto en una manta gris. Lo había sabido nada más entrar en aquella habitación, y ahí estaba la prueba.

—Ned… No… —dijo ella de pronto, agarrando uno de sus brazos con la escasa fuerza que le quedaba para reclamar su atención—. Es demasiado tarde… para mí… —añadió, intentando esbozar una sonrisa que atravesó a Ned de lado a lado como el filo afilado de una espada por la tristeza que se reflejaba en ella.

—No, no digas eso… No… —intentó rebatirle, completamente desolado.

—Escúchame, Ned —le interrumpió ella, incorporándose un poco para susurrar cerca de su oído—: Robert no debe enterarse. Debes protegerlo, debes hacerlo, prométemelo… Su nombre es Aegon Targaryen. —Aquellas palabras dejaron sin aire al joven Stark, por mucho que se hubiese intuido aquello desde su llegada. Apenas pudo pronunciar palabra alguna cuando la doncella que sostenía al bebé se acercó hasta él y lo dejó en sus brazos—. Prométemelo, Ned… —escuchó la voz lejana de su hermana mientras se perdía en aquellos enormes ojos grises del niño, los mismos ojos que tenía su madre—. Prométemelo…

—Te lo prometo —pronunció al fin mientras desviaba la vista hacia ella, y pudo percibir como el miedo se esfumaba del rostro de su hermana para ser sustituido por la paz y el más puro alivio.

—Bien… Ahora, llévame a casa… —susurró Lyanna por última vez, cerrando los ojos y sin borrar aquella relajada sonrisa de sus labios hasta que su pecho dejó de subir y bajar, hasta que su corazón dejó de latir…

Entonces Ned supo que, efectivamente, no había podido salvarla como debería haber hecho; aquel recuerdo lo perseguiría en sus peores pesadillas, pero cumpliría aquella promesa que le había hecho hasta el día de su muerte. Notó un nudo en la garganta y un gran vacío en su pecho y cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por la emoción contenida volvió a entregarle el bebé a aquella doncella y cogió las manos de su hermana pequeña, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. La tristeza lo invadió de golpe, seguida de la culpa y de la impotencia. Eddard Stark pocas veces había derramado una lágrima, pero en ese momento ni siquiera era consciente de cómo se le escapaban y humedecían sus mejillas. Ocultó su rostro con sus propias manos, aún unidas a las de su hermana, y sintió que aquel olor a sangre y a rosas lo asfixiaba. Pero no iba a irse de su lado… No iba a abandonarla, no podía abandonarla.

No fue consciente de cuánto tiempo había pasado allí, arrodillado junto al lecho de Lyanna sin soltar sus manos, hasta que escuchó la voz de su amigo Howland Reed a lo lejos, sin saber muy bien qué decía y sin forzarse demasiado en concentrarse para averiguarlo. Solo levantó la vista y se movió cuando notó que intentaban separarlo de Lyanna, negándose de inicio pero deshaciendo después aquel fuerte agarre de sus manos y notándolas entumecidas y doloridas. Se fijó entonces en el rostro sin vida de su hermana, que comenzaba a adquirir un tono azulado…

… _azul como las rosas invernales._


	6. Jon II

**JON II**

No podía soportarlo más.

Había intentado acallar ese deseo con todas sus fuerzas, se había dicho mil veces a sí mismo que no tenía tiempo para caer en distracciones cuando un ejército de muertos avanzaba desde el Norte, sin tregua ni descanso. _¿Pero qué era el deber… comparado con el amor de una mujer?_ Aquellas palabras pronunciadas por Aemon Targaryen resonaron en su mente, y un largo suspiro se escapó de sus labios. No sabía si Daenerys lo amaba a él, pero sí estaba seguro de sus propios sentimientos. La amaba, de una forma dolorosa y… simplemente extraordinaria. Ni siquiera con Ygritte había sentido aquella necesidad que lo desgarraba por dentro, que apenas le dejaba respirar… Era lo más intenso que había sentido nunca antes.

Y no iba a quedarse quieto, sin hacer nada… Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber si ella sentía lo mismo, si aquel brillo en su mirada eran tan solo imaginaciones suyas o si había realidad en él.

Jon volvió a suspirar, pero estaba decidido a arriesgarse. Salió de su camarote y atravesó los pasillos de aquel barco, silencioso y cuidadoso, como si estuviese haciendo una travesura de la que nadie debía enterarse… Lo cierto es que no quería que nadie lo viese allí a aquellas horas de la noche, ¿qué pensaría ella? Cuando llegó a su puerta tragó saliva, nervioso, y apretó el puño para golpearla. Antes de hacerlo dudó y, por unos escasos segundos, la idea de darse la vuelta pasó por su mente. Quizás lo mejor era regresar a su camarote… Pero no, no podía actuar como un cobarde.

Necesitaba saberlo.

Y necesitaba que ella lo supiese…

Respiró hondo y entonces golpeó la puerta de madera maciza con el puño… Una… Dos… Tres veces. La espera que siguió se le hizo interminable, pero cuando ella abrió la puerta y apareció ante él… Al mirarla sintió que toda duda, todo miedo, se esfumaban de repente. Pudo leer la sorpresa en sus ojos violetas, las dudas… y entonces aquel brillo que había visto en Pozo Dragón cuando habían conversado a solas. No hicieron falta palabras ya que, entonces, supo que ella sentía lo mismo que él. Así que, aceptando aquella invitación implícita, atravesó el umbral de la puerta y entro a aquella habitación con completa seguridad, cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras no apartaba su mirada de la suya.

Cuando estuvieron seguros en la intimidad de aquel camarote se acercó un paso hacia ella, quedando realmente cerca… Perdiéndose en su mirada y respirando aceleradamente. Tragó saliva. Ahora que estaba frente a ella, apenas podía pronunciar palabra.

—Daenerys… Yo… —murmuró, alzando una mano para acariciar su mejilla; un gesto dulce que le permitió sentir aquella piel tan suave bajo sus dedos.

—Jon… —respondió ella, también en susurros.

No lo pudo retener más… aquel fuego que lo abrasaba por dentro.

Y la besó. Jon sintió que el fuego parecía envolverlo todo, como si aquella pequeña estancia estuviese en llamas, como si su propia alma estuviese ardiendo.

La besó, primero de forma dulce, después demostrando cuán sediento estaba, sediento de ella. Sus manos buscaron adaptarse a su rostro, atrayéndola, como si de alguna forma buscase hacer aquel beso más profundo, y pudo sentir su cálido aliento en su boca cuando sus lenguas se rozaron en aquella danza de hielo y fuego. Nunca se había sentido tan vivo… Entonces pensó que nada más que ella importaba, que debían disfrutar de aquel momento, que se trataba de un ahora o nunca. La muerte estaba cerca, demasiado cerca; muchos peligros los aguardaban en la oscuridad que traería aquel invierno.

" _Si morimos… moriremos. Pero antes, viviremos"_. Recordó aquellas palabras de Ygritte, y sintió que en aquel momento adquirían un nuevo significado, uno más intenso. Quería vivir junto a ella, junto a Daenerys Targaryen, su reina. Quería entregarse a ella, y que ella hiciese lo mismo. Quería arriesgarse y que el riesgo mereciese la pena. Quería sentir aquel fuego extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo; asfixiarse en aquellas llamas, junto a ella. Quería hacerla suya… y quería ser suyo.

Daenerys había reaccionado a aquel beso con la pasión que solo alguien con la sangre del dragón podría demostrar, algo que a Jon le agradó más de lo que podría expresar mediante palabras; así que lo hizo con sus actos. Los dos se deseaban demasiado como para andarse con rodeos y, cuando notó que Daenerys intentaba quitarle aquella armadura ligera desatando cada nudo con habilidad, la ayudó con aquella tarea. Apenas se separaron unos segundos para que pudiese quitársela y dejarla en el suelo y, al alzar de nuevo la vista hacia ella, la vio de espaldas. Se había sujetado el cabello hacia delante; una clara invitación para que le quitase el vestido, algo que Jon hizo sin más dilación. No era especialmente hábil en quitarle a una mujer un vestido como aquel, de hecho realmente era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero no tardó demasiado en hacerlo… alimentado por aquel deseo imperante e irresistible.

El vestido se deslizó por el cuerpo de Daenerys, que lo alejó con los pies y se giró de nuevo para quedar frente a él, con un vestido de una tela más fina cubriendo su desnudez, aunque no por demasiado tiempo ya que apenas tardó unos momentos en quitárselo y dejarlo en el suelo también. Jon contempló su desnudez durante unos instantes que se prolongaron un poco, y la expresión en su mirada era la de alguien que contemplaba la vista más hermosa que había contemplado en toda su vida.

" _Dioses, ¿cómo puede ser tan hermosa?"_ pensó hacia sus adentros. Pudo detectar en la mirada de Daenerys cierto orgullo, como si verlo así de complacido le resultase satisfactorio, y también pudo ver aquel deseo. Un deseo al que él correspondió con aquel beso, más apasionado que el anterior, aventurándose a rozar su piel desnuda con sus manos… y alzándola entonces del suelo, haciendo que rodease su cintura con las piernas, para después dejarla suavemente sobre aquella cama. Antes de unirse a ella terminó por quitarse el resto de sus ropajes, sin ni siquiera fijarse en dónde caían en el suelo, solo deseando poder sentirla… poder tocarla. Esta vez fue él el que sonrió al notar cómo ella estudiaba con admiración y hambre cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo, aunque también notó que su mirada se paraba en aquellas cicatrices de su pecho con cierta… ¿preocupación? No sabría decirlo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en besar sus labios… y todo su cuerpo. En ese preciso instante no había nada más importante… Así que lo hizo.

Se colocó sobre ella. Y lo hizo. Besó sus labios, y después la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello, notando cómo el cuerpo de la reina se arqueaba bajo el suyo al atrapar su aterciopelada piel entre sus labios, cómo sus manos se atrevían a surcar su espalda y sus dedos se clavaban en su piel. Aquello no lo frenó, solo aumentó las ganas que tenía de continuar. Deslizó entonces sus labios por su pecho… Olvidándose de cualquier inseguridad, de cualquier miedo, una de sus manos atrapó uno de los pechos desnudos de Daenerys y sus besos fueron dulces, cuidadosos, sobre todo al saber que ella no deseaba frenarlo, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

—Jon… —susurró, como una plegaria… O más bien una orden para que continuase. Y él, él solo quería complacer a su reina.

Apenas le dirigió una última mirada, una en la que parecieron saltar chispas, y continuó concentrado en su deber; darle el máximo placer. Como había sucedido con Ygritte, sentía que solo quería besarla… Pero esta vez el deseo era mucho más intenso, mucho más irresistible y, de una manera placentera y dolorosa, completamente insoportable. Así que sus labios bajaron por su vientre, decidido a probar cada centímetro de su dulce piel, hasta que llegó a colarse entre sus muslos. Ella le facilitó aquel trabajó, dándole vía libre a sus besos, que provocaron un pequeño temblor en todo su cuerpo al comenzar a sentirlos.

Jon pensó que nunca había probado algo tan delicioso… _Ella era deliciosa_. Aquel olor y aquel sabor lo embriagaban como si fuese el más exquisito de los vinos; el más dulce manjar que pudiesen probar sus labios. El suave sonido de los gemidos de la Reina llegó hasta sus oídos y su lengua se movió más ávida en su intimidad, invadiéndola y compartiendo aquella humedad, aquel calor. Podía sentir su mirada mientras continuaba en aquella tarea, completamente decidido a cumplirla, y también sentía que sus gemidos eran cada vez más intensos… como si no pudiese controlarlos. Eso avivaba un fuego en él que no había creído poseer nunca; le gustaba ser consciente de que ella perdía el control… por él.

Solo cesó cuando un último gemido, más intenso que cualquier otro, salió de los labios de la reina… _su_ reina. Supo entonces que había cumplido con su tarea, e irguió la cabeza para contemplar la salvaje belleza de Daenerys, cuyo rostro demostraba aquel placer que había sentido ante aquellos besos en su intimidad. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su mirada violeta tenía un brillo salvaje, además de aquella sonrisa complacida que se apareció en sus labios al notar que Jon la miraba.

—Eres hermosa… —le dijo él, en susurros, humedeciéndose los labios y notando aquel sabor en ellos… _su_ sabor.

Había pensado que era hermosa desde la primera vez que la había visto, algo que en parte lo había intimidado y también atraído. Se había dicho entonces que no tenía tiempo para distraerse con la belleza de ninguna mujer, y menos con la belleza de una reina de gran poder de la que no sabía si podía fiarse del todo. Pero el conocerla más había hecho que se olvidase de aquello, y había causado totalmente lo contrario a lo que se había planteado en un inicio; sentirse cada vez más atraído hacia ella… hasta llegar a amarla. La amaba sinceramente, más de lo que había amado a Ygritte, más de lo que creía que pudiese amar a ninguna mujer en toda su vida.

—Nunca pensé que _esto_ … podría ser tan sumamente placentero —susurró ella, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Sus palabras, y aquel gesto tan provocador, hicieron que Jon volviese a acercarse a sus labios y los besase, sin importarle demasiado a ambos lo que el norteño acaba de hacer con los suyos. Jon se echó hacia un lado en aquella cama, separándose apenas unos momentos de sus labios, y Daenerys se colocó sobre él dispuesta a seguir con aquellos besos… Eran dulces, e increíbles, y Jon no creía que ninguna mujer pudiese igualar aquellos besos. Pudo sentir sus pechos, suaves y cálidos, aplastados sobre su pecho; y también su aliento dulce en su boca mientras sus lenguas se fundían. Una de sus manos acarició su rostro, su cabello aun trenzado… deseando poder enredar sus dedos en aquella suave melena plateada.

De pronto ella se alejó de su boca, apenas unos instantes, y ambos tomaron aire y sintieron que su pulso se aceleraba… Jon nunca había sentido esa imperante necesidad, ese fuego que dominaba su cuerpo, y que le hacía desear querer dominarla a ella. De pronto volvió a colocarse sobre Daenerys, guiando su miembro entre sus muslos y sintiendo entonces que ella estaba tan lista para aquello como él. Así que su erección entró en ella una primera vez, de forma suave… y Jon pensó que aquella sensación húmeda y cálida era lo más increíble que había sentido nunca, volviendo a mover sus caderas de nuevo para entrar en ella más profundamente y notando cómo ella reaccionaba moviendo su cuerpo para poder _sentirlo_ más. Volvió a repetir el mismo movimiento una tercera vez… y sus labios la besaron con necesidad, con fiereza.

Entonces tuvo en impulso de mirarla a los ojos, separando sus labios y deteniéndose unos instantes. Necesitaba mirarla, necesitaba expresarle de algún modo que la amaba… y supo, por la mirada que ella le devolvió, que no precisaba de palabras para hacérselo saber. Ella era consciente de ello, y también sentía lo mismo. _"Ella también me ama, ahora mismo soy el hombre más afortunado de todo Poniente"_ pensó, respirando de forma entrecortada mientras la contemplaba, mientras se perdía en aquellos hermosos ojos brillantes como dos amatistas. Entonces lo supo, supo que daría su vida por aquella mujer, que no podía dejar de amarla por mucho que lo intentase… Supo que era _suyo_.

Y por eso la besó, le entregó sus labios y le entregó su cuerpo. Le hizo el amor y ambos se consumieron en aquel fuego que habían desatado, sintiendo cómo el placer crecía en su interior como las llamas de una hoguera en pleno auge. Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo, solo importaba aquel momento… Y, apenas Jon sintió que Daenerys gemía al llegar al orgasmo, no pudo soportarlo más y terminó aun estando dentro de ella. Su cuerpo se relajó al instante, esperando unos instantes para echarse a su lado mientras ambos disfrutaban aun del eco de aquel placer.

Aunque ella le había contado aquella historia sobre la bruja que había matado a su marido, una parte de él albergaba una pequeña esperanza de poder darle un hijo, algo que nunca había deseado. Pero, con ella… aquella idea, aquella esperanza, se pasó por su mente sin que pudiese evitarlo.

—Te amo, Daenerys —le susurró en un tono de voz dulce cuando ella se acurrucó a su lado, descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro. El sonido de su risa completamente feliz hizo que él sonriese también.

—Te amo, Jon Nieve.

 _Aquellas palabras eran lo más dulce e increíble que había escuchado nunca._


End file.
